


74. roleplay (v2)

by ShutUpZippy (ZippyZapmeister)



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [20]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ...whew lad, Awkward Dom!Eli, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Knives, Rape Roleplay, This may be uncomfortable for some readers, Weapons Kink, at the very end, please be careful and stay safe ily, she's trying.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ShutUpZippy
Summary: Kotori asks a huge favor of Eli.(EDIT: Took off the Sunshine!! tag for obvious reasons.)





	74. roleplay (v2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanahimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahimes/gifts).



> Like I said in the tags, the content in this might be a little upsetting to some, so be cautioned.
> 
> Putting this in my other pseud because it's...questionable content

Kotori was surprised by the fact that she felt some semblance of actual fear. Eli, despite her somewhat stern nature, was a gentle soul. She loved all that she could, and she loved hard. However, when Kotori heard Eli “picking” the lock of their front door, she felt a cold rush, from her nervously wriggling toes to her throbbing core to her pounding heart and then to her racing mind. That was fear, she was sure of it. It was an odd feeling to have coupled with arousal, but somehow, it made her even more excited.

 

That very fear left her on edge enough for her to jump to a sitting position in her bed when she heard a crash from the living room. As much as she wanted to ask if Eli was okay, she didn’t want to break character. Not only that, but Eli called out, “Oh, jeez, I-I broke the vase. My hands are shaking, I-”

 

“You’re fine, though, right? Do you need me to come out there?”

 

“No, I just...” Kotori could only slightly hear Eli’s frustrated sigh from the bedroom, but she still giggled softly. “I need a second. Okay, let me clean this up, and I’ll go back out.”

 

“Uh, wait,” Kotori called out. Eli fell silent, and she took a deep breath. “Eli-chan, it’s fine for you to not want this, you know! I’m asking you to do something really-”

 

Eli immediately said, “It’s fine! Let me clean this up, and we’ll be fine.” Kotori could hear the nervousness in her voice. Her sadistic side was quite entertained by Eli’s anxiety, but the other, more caring side was simply worried. After a couple of minutes, Eli cleared her throat. “Alright...okay. Uh, I’ll vacuum up the smaller shards later, so...maybe wear some slippers?”

 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind...”

 

“Great. Okay. Here I go. Oh, and I put the flowers in a cup.”

 

Before Kotori could reply, the door was shutting again. She laid back down tried to relax into the sheets and steady her breaths, running over some of the details again. Eli had stowed some ribbons away in the bedside drawer, so Kotori had to fight a little less when that part came up so that she could pick them up, but after that, Kotori was going to go all out. She wasn’t that strong, anyway, but she was quite sure that pure adrenaline could push her through. They also had a safe word, but it was more of a phrase: “wonderful rush”. Not only that, but there was a buzzer under the pillow on Eli’s side of the bed. Eli had tested it out; with the way she would tie Kotori’s wrists, she would still be able to reach under the pillow and slap the buzzer if something went too far and her mouth was...occupied.

 

Kotori worried that Eli would psych herself out and end up feeling guilty, but when Kotori (just barely) heard Eli’s footsteps coming down the hall, she gasped softly. She hadn’t even heard Eli fiddling with the lock; she wondered if Eli could really be a thief, if she wanted. However, she didn’t dwell on the thought too long; she was supposed to be sleeping. Kotori exhaled and let her body go slack, evening out her breaths to mimic an unconscious state. Eli’s footsteps slowed and then came to a stop, right by the edge of the bed. Kotori kept her eyes shut. Eli’s fingers brushed across Kotori’s cheek. She was breathing audibly, but Kotori was trying to seem as silent and defenseless as possible. Softly, she cooed, “So pretty...so defenseless.” Kotori almost _physically_ convulsed from glee.

 

Suddenly, Eli’s direction changed. Her hand was around Kotori’s neck, just like Kotori asked her to do, except she wasn’t really squeezing all that much. It turns out that she didn’t even need to; just that small, loose grip was enough to make Kotori’s heart jump into her throat. Despite that, she shook off the butterflies in her stomach and let her eyes fly open. Eli’s face was serious and hard in the moonlight, and when Kotori opened her mouth to scream, it turned into a snarl.

 

“Quiet,” she snapped, using her grip on Kotori’s throat to turn her and throw her on her back. Kotori fought against her, kicking and flailing her arms, but Eli stabilized her legs by straddling them and pinned her wrists above her head. Disabled, Kotori began to scream, all kinds of “help”s and “please”s. However, Eli used her free hand to rear back and slap Kotori hard. For a second, she paused, as if hesitating, and Kotori gave her her moment. Eli jumped right back into it, fumbling in the drawer for the ribbons. As she tied, she whispered, “Listen to me. I don’t care if you cry, or scream, or beg...I’m going to take what I want. Do you understand me? Now, shut the fuck up!”

 

 _Wow...she’s scary good at playing the part,_ Kotori thought. _I thought she’d be falling all over herself._ But, no. As always, Eli put one hundred percent into what she was doing. She flipped Kotori over so that she was in a doggy position, and Kotori could perfectly reach the buzzer from her place on the bed. Eli was quite thorough. Even though she was still in awe from Eli’s dedication, Kotori continued to put up a fight, squirming and sobbing as best as she could. “Let me go! Please, you can take anything you want-”

 

“I want _this,_ ” Eli purred, groping Kotori’s butt shamelessly. Kotori’s breath hitched, and she screamed in faux horror. Eli’s hand moved to Kotori’s hair and yanked her backwards. Then, Kotori realized, it was time for the part that Eli had battled with the most in their rehearsals: the knife.

 

Kotori had to ride the bus through a rather sketchy area of the city, so Eli had bought her a small pocket knife to carry with her, a switchblade. Kotori had asked Eli to use it in their roleplay, but while they were going over it and talking, Eli kept blanching at the very idea of holding it to Kotori’s neck and threatening to kill her. Kotori offered to buy a toy one instead, but Eli immediately apologized and said that she would go through with it. Shutting her eyes and breaking character, Kotori whispered, “Eli, you can always just forget about it and move on.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m okay with doing it, but I’m just scared of cutting you somewhere important. Your throat is really risky, you know.” A silence overtook the room. Kotori coughed, and then Eli said, “Is this slip really important to you? And the panties?”

 

It was a cute little nightie, but Kotori had others like it. The panties weren’t too special, either. “No?”

 

“Okay. How about I use it to cut your clothes off, instead, then? But, you can’t struggle _too_ much...”

 

Kotori thought for a second. “Y-yeah. That could work.”

 

Eli exhaled, as if she had been holding it in for years. Kotori heard her flip the knife open, and then Eli was placing it to the collar of the nightie. Kotori decided not to mention how the knife was still rather close to her neck, either way. Eli leaned in and nipped at her ear, stilling the blade. “You make one wrong move and I’ll slice you wide open. Understand me, bitch?”

 

Kotori flushed; she really wasn’t used to Eli swearing, but it was kind of hot. “Y-yes,” Kotori squeaked. “But, pl-please let me go, after you-”

 

“Quiet!” Eli barked. Kotori bit her lip and closed her eyes as the knife cut through the fabric. She knew fabric well enough to know that the knife would glide through, and it did; she barely heard or felt a thing as Eli cut through the panties, too, and then tore the fabric off of her body (but not before Kotori heard the clatter of the knife on the nightstand, as if Eli couldn’t wait to get it out of her hand). After Kotori was fully undressed, Eli cupped her soaking wet pussy, chuckling. “Looks like you were ready for me, huh? How cute.”

 

“Don’t touch me,” Kotori screeched, clawing at the sheets and trying to hide her pleasure. Eli had wonderful fingers, long, dexterous, perfect to grind on... “Let me go! Don’t touch me!”

 

Eli chuckled quietly. “Seems like you’re getting a little feisty. I liked you better when you were crying and pleading, Koto...oh, whoops. Crap. Sorry.”

 

Kotori laughed under her breath at the fact that Eli forgot that she wasn’t supposed to know Kotori’s name. “It’s fine, Eli-chan. Just keep going.”

 

Eli mumbled her assent, then picked Kotori’s underwear up from her side. “I’m tired of hearing you complain, actually. Open your mouth.” Kotori kept her jaw firmly clenched; a bit of a test, to see how far Eli was willing to go to make things seem authentic. Eli quickly raised her hand and gripped Kotori’s face, leaning in close to her ear. “Open your mouth, or something a _lot_ worse than your panties are going to go in it.”

 

Kotori let out a weak little cry, then let her mouth slowly open. As soon as it was wide enough, Eli stuffed her soiled panties in and shoved her back to the bed. Kotori heard Eli unbuckling her belt and rustling her clothing, presumably taking out her cock. Kotori began to thrash, anticipating the feel of her shaft against her entrance, but instead, she felt those lovely fingers again. Two were thrusting inside of her, scissoring, teasing...almost testing. Kotori screamed and pounded her bound hands on the mattress, causing Eli to slap her ass with her free hand. Kotori just screamed even louder, and Eli growled, pulling her fingers out.

 

“Do you want me to really give you something to cry about? Huh?” Eli yanked Kotori’s ash-brown hair backwards and scoffed when she yelped. Holding Kotori with one hand, Eli lined herself up with the other. Kotori started to really fight back, kicking her feet out and throwing her body around. Saliva was already running down her chin as she shouted into the gag. Eli paid her no mind and entered her with one thrust, groaning in relief as Kotori’s tight walls squeezed her. Tears pricked at the corner of Kotori’s eyes; Eli was hard and big compared to Kotori’s lithe frame, filling her up effectively.

 

Kotori shouted into the gag until her throat was raw, and if she wasn’t mistaken, Eli moaned at the sound of it. She stayed buried in Kotori to the hilt for a second before withdrawing and pushing back in, letting out a sharp breath. “God, that feels good,” Eli panted. Her voice didn’t have the low, arrogant quality in it that it had before. For a second, Kotori felt the normal Eli seeping through again. As much as Kotori loved the gentle, loving Eli, that wasn’t what she was quite in the mood for. Kotori let out a roaring cry and kicked her foot out, successfully hitting Eli in her right knee and making her fall over a little.

 

The little grunt that Eli gave told Kotori that she was caught off guard, but that was fine. Eli pulled out and flipped Kotori over, subtly repositioning Kotori on her back so that she could still press down on the buzzer through the pillow with her elbow. Kotori felt around a little and was able to feel it, so she glared at Eli, her eyes tear-brimmed and fierce. Eli yanked the panties out of Kotori’s mouth, and Kotori hissed, “You’re disgusting!”

 

For a second, Kotori thought she saw a flash of hurt, and she grew worried that Eli really _wasn’t_ able to handle such a scenario. However, Eli held Kotori’s jaw just like she did before and leaned in close enough that Kotori could smell the sweet chocolate on her breath, probably consumed out of nervousness. “This’d be over a lot quicker if you’d just be compliant, but now I want more. I’m going to fuck your mouth, and if you bite down on me, I’ll take that knife and slit your throat.” Kotori trembled in pleasure despite herself, and Eli straddled her face, putting her cock to Kotori’s lips. As much as Kotori loved it when Eli fucked her face, she found it wonderfully in character to turn away. Eli quickly grabbed her chin and moved her back, snapping, “Move your face again and I’ll make you pay.”

 

Kotori let Eli slide inside of her mouth, being able to faintly taste herself. Kotori tried to turn away a little, but Eli firmly held her in place, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. It was kind of hard to breathe when she was on her back, but she didn’t care. Eli was playing the part rather well. Kotori looked up, and she could just barely see Eli’s eyes closed, biting her lip. Kotori wriggled beneath her, gagging on her throbbing dick just a little bit. Kotori whimpered and moved around, but one stern look from Eli made her stop in her tracks.

 

“I really thought you’d like this better,” Eli teased. “Come on...don’t tell me a slut like you doesn’t love a good cock in her mouth every now and then?”

 

Kotori let her teeth scrape against the length of Eli’s cock, as if challenging her, but it seemed to please Eli rather than anger her. However, despite the ragged moan that Eli let out, she pulled out of Kotori’s mouth. Kotori decided to take the route of desperation, lip quivering. “P-please...you can have anything you want, I-”

 

“Oh, is that so? Just a couple of minutes ago, you were so feisty! Is a little face-fuck all it takes to break a bitch like you? ...Let’s continue, just to be sure.” Eli started to stroke herself, then moved up a little so that her swollen balls were right above Kotori’s mouth. She commanded, “Suck them.”

 

Kotori lifted her head just enough to tentatively wrap her mouth around one of them, and Eli lowered herself even more so that Kotori had no choice but to take it fully into her mouth. Eli cursed and started to move her hand up and down her shaft faster, watching Kotori. When Kotori looked up, she saw no hesitation, and there was a cold look in Eli’s icy blue eyes. Eli pulled back and shifted so that Kotori could lather her other sac with her saliva, but after a few seconds, she pulled back, seemingly satisfied. Kotori coughed a little, her throat raw from all of her screaming, as well as Eli’s relentless throat-fucking from before.

 

Before she could speak, Eli was commanding, “Look at me and open wide.” Kotori looked up, eyes wide and tinted with fear. Eli licked her lips, stroking herself fast and none-too gently. “Stick your tongue out.” Kotori once again complied with her captor’s demands. Eli started to jerk her hips, and before Kotori could even register what it meant, Eli was releasing all over her face, panting and moaning as she climaxed. Some of it went on Kotori’s cheeks, her chin, her forehead, but a lot of it went into her mouth. Eventually, as the stream began to slow, Eli aimed her shaft towards Kotori’s open mouth, which was already overflowing with her seed. When she finished, she stroked herself slowly with one hand and pinched Kotori’s lips shut with the other. This wasn’t something Kotori had mentioned when she listed her kinks, but she was interested to see where Eli would go with it. “Swallow it all. Every drop.”

 

Kotori moaned a little, but it came out more as a gurgle. Eli watched carefully as Kotori started to choke down her thick, salty seed. Once she finished, Eli pulled her hand back, still touching herself lazily. She was already hard again, if she had ever even gone soft. Kotori whimpered, “No more...”

 

“Oh, no, honey. There’s a lot more. Now, unless you want me to grab that knife, I suggest you keep the violence to a minimum this time. Understand me?” Kotori nodded pitifully, and Eli flipped her back over to a doggy position, her hands once again capable of reaching the buzzer beneath the pillow. Eli reached for the panties, but pulled back, humming curiously. “I think I’d like to hear you scream this time around.”

 

Kotori almost bit back, but she just whispered, “I hate you.”

 

Eli chuckled softly, sadistically. Kotori needed her inside, right then. She felt like she was going to explode if Eli didn’t fuck her already. Kotori hadn’t really expected Eli to play the part so damn well...it was almost criminal. Despite the anxiety in the beginning, Eli had made Kotori more worked up than she ever had before. Kotori almost wanted to break character and just beg Eli to drill her already, but she was patient.

 

Without warning, Eli slammed into Kotori, causing Kotori to claw at the sheets and shriek in pain. Eli whispered, “As much as I love your cute little mouth, this is so much better. I love it when you scream.” Eli grabbed one of Kotori’s small, perky breasts and cruelly twisted her nipple, pounding away at her ruthlessly. As Kotori begged for Eli to stop, her voice had the quality of a sob, but only because she was nearly tearing up from the way Eli was fucking her. Eli was usually so careful, handling Kotori like she was the finest china, but it seemed as if they were both unleashing their desires.

 

Eli was moaning low and deep in her throat, clutching Kotori’s breast harder as her thrusts intensified. “Get off of me,” Kotori whimpered, trembling; that seemed to only fuel Eli even more, and Kotori started to wonder if Eli was just as into the roleplay as she was. With the way Eli’s cock was pulsing and twitching inside of her, Kotori was quite sure she had her answer. Not only that, but Eli had never seemed so desperate before. She was hunched over Kotori’s shaking body, moving fast and grunting each time she drove home. Eli was such a selfless lover, always making sure Kotori was taken care of before she was; however, during their little roleplay, she definitely played the part of the hungry thief looking to get off.

 

The pain of Eli’s rough treatment pleased Kotori just as much as the pleasure did, and as Eli grew even more aroused, so did Kotori. Her teeth were tearing away at Kotori’s neck, and Kotori wriggled and tried to throw her off, grunting at the force of Eli’s thrusts. “Stay still!” Eli twisted Kotori’s nipple even harder than before, and Kotori felt pain rush through her entire body, mixed with pleasure. Just like before, Eli paused for a second, as if wondering if she had gone too far. However, the hesitation was gone just as quickly as it came, and Eli was back to going as fast as she could. Kotori could hear the wet slapping sounds coming from their union, and somehow it made everything so much hotter. Kotori’s legs were shaking with pleasure, but she was still trying to weakly push back, trying to put up a fight.

 

“Let me go...let me go, p-please,” Kotori said, her voice wavering and cracking from pleasure. Not only that, but with the rapid pacing of Eli’s thrusts, Kotori’s voice almost sounded like she were speaking into a fan.

 

Eli released Kotori’s breasts and grabbed her hips, digging deep and thrusting even harder before. Each thrust made Kotori’s heart race faster, made her even more dizzy with ecstasy. She buried her face in the sheets and took them between her teeth, trying to keep a hold on her sanity. “You don’t want me to let you go, do you? You’re enjoying this.”

 

That hadn’t been a part of the plan, either. Kotori was wondering if Eli was trying to slowly tiptoe her way back into vanilla-land, but it didn’t matter to her. If that was what Eli wanted, then she’d comply...but not without a bit of a challenge. “No,” Kotori gasped into the sheets. She felt like her eyes were going to roll back into her head, and her voice was slightly slurred. “I hate this...I hate you...I-”

 

“You want to come, don’t you? Huh? Don’t you want to come?”

 

Kotori prepared to reply, but then Eli pulled out of her, and she collapsed into the bed. Her sobs that time were authentic, and the only thing running through her mind was _more, more, more._ “Please,” she croaked, voice tired from screaming and moaning. “Please, please, I-I want to come...”

 

“It’d be generous of me to let you come, you know...what with all of the trouble you’ve been giving me. And yet, you’ve been enjoying it all along, just like any other dirty whore,” Eli hissed. She placed the tip of her cock to Kotori’s entrance for a third time, but didn’t thrust in quickly like before. Instead, she commanded, “Do it for yourself, if you want it so bad.”

 

With a blush and a look of shame on her face (some of it fabricated, some of it very, very real), Kotori pushed backwards, impaling herself on Eli’s thick, pulsing rod. She moved slowly, feeling every inch enter her tight snatch. Eli landed a slap on her plump ass, humming in pleasure. Once Kotori had taken all of Eli inside of her, Eli took over again, resuming her earlier pace. That time, however, Kotori was more vocal about her pleasure as Eli plowed Kotori’s pink pussy over and over again. “Mm, that-that’s it,” Kotori whispered, hiding her face behind her hair. “That’s...good.”

 

“Yeah? You like that?” Eli purred. She started to leave love bites all over Kotori’s skin, anywhere she could reach. Kotori started to roll her hips back onto Eli’s shaft, unable to get enough of that sweet dick inside of her. Apparently, Eli felt quite similar. Her teasing remarks turned into soft, strangled moans, and Kotori could tell she was getting close. Then, those soft moans turned into desperate grunts, directly into Kotori’s ear. She wanted Eli all over her, closer and closer and closer. Kotori had never felt such adrenaline, such energy coursing through her in waves.

 

She nearly passed out from excitement when she heard Eli whispering in Russian in her ear, rough and breathy. Kotori hadn’t the foggiest idea what the fuck Eli was saying, but by God, if it wasn’t the sexiest thing she had ever heard. Eli must have been more worked up than Kotori had thought; Kotori had never heard Eli let herself go enough to simply burst into another language. Even while she was speaking, Kotori could still hear her name, over and over, and that was what brought her to her swift climax.

 

It seemed like they both broke character, because Kotori started moaning Eli’s name as well, mixed in with declarations of love and ragged cries. As Kotori clawed at the sheets, Eli kept pounding away, reduced to nothing but wordless groans as Kotori tightened around her. Even as Kotori was swept away by her orgasm, she could feel Eli tightening her grip on her hips, her voice becoming more and more pitchy; she was getting close. “Eli-chan, please, please come inside,” Kotori begged, pushing back in time with Eli’s thrusts. “Eli-chan, please-”

 

_Bzzzzt._

 

Kotori lifted her arm in surprise, and Eli stopped in her tracks. _Oh, shoot. I accidentally hit the buzzer,_ Kotori thought, flushed. In the heat of her climax, she must have scooted closer to the pillow without realizing it and pushed down her bound hands. Before she could say anything, Eli was pulling out, flipping her over, and undoing the ties on her hands. Eli leaned over and embraced Kotori, kissing her cheeks and neck and whispering, “I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to be that rough, or-”

 

“Eli-chan...”

 

“Oh, gosh, this is what I was worried about, Kotori! You’re so cute...no, beautiful, and fragile, and...and I knew I would break you! Well, not literally, but-”

 

“Eli-chan, really, I-”

 

“Please don’t be angry! I just wanted you to be satisfied-”

 

“I pushed the buzzer on accident, Eli...”

 

“...Oh. On accident.”

 

Kotori and Eli met eyes and stared at each other for a second, before bursting into a soft, tense laughter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you panic,” Kotori said, taking Eli’s hair out of its ponytail and combing it through with her fingers. “You did really good. You made me so happy.”

 

Eli sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. I really wasn’t confident in my abilities. My heart is still racing.”

 

Kotori was about to tease Eli a little about her anxiety, but she shifted when she noticed the feel of something warm and sticky on her thigh. Eli immediately looked away, and Kotori giggled. “Eli-chan, you don’t have to hide from me. After all, you _were_ pretty close...I’ll make it up to you: you can do whatever you want.”

 

“Can I just finish gently? Being so rough with you isn’t good for my health,” Eli said, and her tone was so serious that Kotori had no choice but to nod (even though she wanted to laugh). Eli took the rest of her clothes off, leaving her completely naked atop Kotori. She kissed Kotori’s forehead and whispered, “Do you want me to finish you, too?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Go ahead.”

 

Eli smiled warmly, kissing all of the spots that she had bitten earlier. Kotori felt Eli easing herself in, shuddering as she did so. Kotori was still sensitive from her previous climax, and she wrapped her legs around Eli’s waist to pull her closer. Eli started thrusting a bit faster, but was still gentle; that was the norm for their usual lovemaking sessions, and Kotori had to admit that it had its appeal. “Ah, I-I’m already there,” Eli whispered huskily. Kotori could have sworn she felt Eli’s dick twitching inside of her, ready to burst. “Oh. Oh, oh, Kotori-”

 

“It’s okay. Go ahead and come for me, Eli-chan. I love you,” Kotori said, adding in the last bit on a whim.

 

“I-I-ah, fuck...” Eli froze up, her face contorting beautifully. Kotori gazed upon Eli’s features with love as she felt Eli’s seed pooling inside of her. When she was finished, she pulled out, and a trail of come followed her deflating shaft. Kotori felt the rest seeping out, but she paid it no mind as she pulled Eli down to lay with her. Eli’s chest was heaving, but she still managed to breathe out, “Thank you, Kotori.”

 

“No, thank _you."_  Kotori smiled and kissed Eli’s forehead. “I know I asked a lot of you. Are you okay?”

 

“Sh-shouldn’t I be asking you that? Oh, the knife...that was...”

 

Eli shuddered, and Kotori laughed a little. Perhaps, if they were to do that again, Kotori _would_ go get a toy one... “Say, Eli-chan,” Kotori said, perking up a little. “What were you saying earlier? In Russian?”

 

“Oh, uh...nothing important. It-it was out of character, though...”

 

With the way Eli was getting all embarrassed, Kotori had no choice but to pry. After all, it wasn’t often that Eli let her guard down around anybody else; Kotori had to take her chance. “Aww, was it something super sweet and vanilla?”

 

“Wh-what do you mean by that?! I was just moaning your name, and...and saying that I loved you, and...” Eli huffed. “Calling you my cute little bird...”

 

“That’s too cute!” Kotori exclaimed, so forcefully that Eli jumped a little bit. “I don’t even know if I want to see kinky Eli-chan anymore. Vanilla Eli-chan is just too cute!”

 

“Give me a break,” Eli sighed. After a short pause, she added, “I think I like the vanilla Eli better, too. Can she stick around?”

 

Kotori giggled, leaning up to give Eli a kiss on the cheek. “For as long as she wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: also I'm sick and I feel like I'm dying so sorry if this is...Bad


End file.
